


Rose and the Two Doctors

by sauciemel



Series: Rose and the 2 Doctors [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Rose and the Two Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose slammed the door “You just don’t understand do you.”  
  
Jackie felt the tremor of the door. Rose and her temper.  
  
Jackie loved her daughter but she could be one stroppy cow sometimes. Then she went after her.  
  
“ROSE MARION TYLER, it is not my fault.”  
  
“Its not mine either, I wanted to be with him forever, I told him that. I will never know if he actually loves me Mum. I don’t want to be on this stupid bloody planet I want to go home, I want my Doctor Mum.” Rose threw herself onto the bed and cried.  
  
“Rose. Sweetheart I wish I could do something.”  
  
Rose looked at her Mum, “Well there isn’t, I am stuck here for good, living the slow boring life.”  
  
“Rose, you are lucky you have that, if your Dad hadn’t of gone back you would have been….” Jackie couldn’t finish the sentence. “I am going to bed now, please eat something Rose.”  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE TARDIS.**  
  
The Doctor closed the door, he had just had an awful Christmas, made a new friend. But Rose was on his mind. He walked over to the rail. He picked up her blouse, he inhaled the scent. Then he felt to his knees and sobbed. He had held it back long enough, he saw in his mind Rose stood on that windswept beach, sobbing as she waited for him to say it, but then the gap had closed before he could utter it. He shouted it as loud as he could.  
  
“I LOVE YOU ROSE TYLER” then he sobbed into her blouse.  
  
\---  
  
TWO YEARS LATER.- **PARALLEL WORLD**  
  
Rose was working at TORCHWOOD, they had been monitoring the skies, stars had been going out, the Dimension Cannon had started working again, but only for Rose, Jackie, Jake, Mickey and Pete. The ones who had used it before, it was deemed that Rose would be the one to use it. To find the Doctor, as they had an idea of who and what was causing the stars to go out.  
  
Rose had spent the last month going from Parallel to Parallel. The one thing that was constant was The Doctor and Donna Noble, the woman who was travelling with the Doctor now. Rose had seen the Doctor die, Donna die, Donna and The Doctor die.  
  
This went on and on. Until they realised the timelines converged around Donna. Then Rose had found a Parallel that was useful. Donna had to sacrifice herself in order to save the Doctor, Rose had given her two words to give to the Doctor.  
  
Then she found herself back at Torchwood. “Well?” Pete asked.  
  
“I think we have nailed it this time.”   
  
“Good, now go and find him Rose, the whole of creation depends on him, you and Donna.”  
  
“I know Dad.”  
  
“I love you Rose, be happy with him”  
  
“I just hope he takes me back.”  
  
“If he doesn’t I will have a few choice words for him.”  
  
Rose smiled and hugged her Dad, then she disappeared.  
  
\---  
  
Events happened, Rose found the Doctor, he almost regenerated, but siphoned off his energy into his handy spare hand, then Donna touched that hand and a Part human Part TimeLord Metacrisis grew from that. They defeated Davros and The Daleks, Again., The Doctor, and all of his family had said goodbye. Jackie, Rose, The Doctor, Donna and the human TimeLord were left on board.  
  
“Right next stop, Dalig Ulv Stranden, better known as.”  
  
“Bad Wolf Bay.” Donna said.  
  
Rose looked at her Mum, her mum just nodded.  
  
“Doctor please, I cant go back there, I need to be with you.”  
  
“Rose,”  
  
“Don’t you want me to stay with you?”  
  
“Of course I do, but what about him.” The Doctor pointed to the other Doctor.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He has just committed genocide Rose.”  
  
“Well you did once too.”  
  
“I know, he was born out of battle Rose, he is me when we first met, you remember how I was.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“You made me better, and you can make him better.”  
  
“Rose, don’t you see what he is trying to do?” Donna said.  
  
Rose nodded, “But he’s not you.”  
  
“Tell her, go on.” Donna urged him.  
  
“I look like him, I have his memories, his feelings except I’ve only got one heart. I am part human, more precisely the aging part, I cant regenerate, I will age at the same time as you, we could grow old together. If you want?”  
  
Rose looked at the two Doctor’s “Come with me.” Rose bounded for the doors.  
  
She stood on the beach. “The last time I stood on this beach, on the worse day of my life, I told you something, then you said. What did you say?”  
  
“I said Rose Tyler.”  
  
“And, how was that sentence going to end?”  
  
“Does it need saying.”   
  
Rose turned to the human Doctor. “And you Doctor, how was that sentence going to end?”  
  
The human Doctor leant in. “I love you.”  
  
Then Rose turned to see her Doctor and Donna walking into the TARDIS. She grabbed the human Doctor and ran. “BYE MUM!” then she jumped into the TARDIS.  
  
\---   
  
The Doctor was just about to hit the button to send the TARDIS into the vortex when the door sprung open.  
  
“What!” he looked at Rose and the other Doctor.   
  
Donna just watched, then she pressed the button.  
  
“What, Donna, what the hell have you done?”  
  
“The right thing Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose stood in front of him, then he looked to his other self. “Yeah your right.” he rubbed his head, then he headed over to Rose. “What are we going to do now?”  
  
“Well, I know one other person who could help him as much as me.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her with a blank face.  
  
“Blimey you are such a dumbo.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Someone else who loves you just as much as Rose does?”  
  
“Ah, right, back to Earth then.”  
  
“Don’t I get a say in this.” the other Doctor said.  
  
“Well,”  
  
“I didn’t ask to be made, and then I was to be dumped, sorry Rose, but now you don’t want me either. I have all these feelings for you, I have just told you I love you and you grab my hand and take us here and want me fobbed off onto someone else.”  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t think.”  
  
“I am him Rose, everything except the ageing part.”  
  
“Listen, we can talk this through soon, but I need you two to leave me and Donna alone a moment.” The Doctor looked at his other self.  
  
The other Doctor looked and he knew what the Doctor was going to do, but then an idea hit him. He ran over and whispered into The Doctor’s ear.  
  
“Really, that’s actually possible?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Why didn’t I think of that?”  
  
“Your just a TimeLord.”  
  
“Oi.”  
  
“Sorry but I have a little bit of Donna up here, and it just hit me, so I will take Rose out of the way for a bit.”  
  
“Now,” the Doctor pointed at him.  
  
“Come on, your gonna dump me on Martha soon, cant I have a least one moment with Rose?”  
  
The Doctor looked and then Donna moaned, “Ah duty calls.” The Doctor turned and grabbed her.  
  
“Rose.” the other Doctor grabbed her hand and led her away.  
  
\---  
  
“What is happening to Donna?”  
  
“There has never been a human/TimeLord Metacrisis before, because there cant be, I am mostly TimeLord, I can manage the mind of a TimeLord. But Donna, Donna is a human, her mind cant take it, but something hit me when I realised what he had to do.”  
  
“What is he going to do?”  
  
“Well normally he would have to wipe her mind of everything. What they did, places they went people they met.”  
  
“Oh no, poor Donna.”  
  
“I know, but then it hit me, the Ood, they foresaw this, so why cant they help.”  
  
“Really? The Ood?”  
  
“Yeah, we met them again, they are a slave race, Donna was there, she heard their song. Now they are singing of the Doctor/Donna. So it hit me they could help her.”  
  
“Why didn’t he think of that?”  
  
“Well I have a little bit of Donna’s mind up here, the gut instinct humans have and the knowledge of the TimeLords.”  
  
“Bet he liked that.”  
  
“Wellll.”  
  
Rose sat and looked at this man in front of her, he was The Doctor in every sense except when she put her hand on his chest and only felt one heart beat. She looked as she was doing it now. She dropped her hand. “I am sorry, its just.”  
  
“I know I look like him, apart from this.” The Other Doctor placed her hand back on his chest.  
  
Rose looked into his eyes, they were stood outside her bedroom, Rose was staring, she knew this wasn’t her Doctor, but he had said those words, those three little words she thought she would never ever hear, and she lost her self in the moment. She pushed her door, open and took him by the hand.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor lowered Donna to the floor, he didn’t have much time, her mind was burning and she would die. So he put the co-ordinates in for the Ood’s sphere. Then he looked down to the door, that Rose and the other him had just left, he knew what he would be doing at this moment if he had gone down there with Rose, and he knew he couldn’t begrudge his twin this moment. Then he let the brake go.  
  
The Doctor scooped Donna up in a fireman’s lift, if she was awake he could just hear her shouting “HANDS!” to him. He left the TARDIS and headed for the bunker.  
  
He was met by Ood Sigma. “Doctor/Donna”  
  
“Yes hello again, I need your help?”  
  
“We know, we have been waiting, this will take one of your Earth days, she will remember what she has done, but we will take the mind of a TimeLord from her.”  
  
“Will it affect…”  
  
“No the other Doctor, will be fine, he will live a normal life. Now go Doctor return in 24 hours.” Ood Sigma then beckoned and four Ood came and took Donna from him.  
  
He felt sadness, but he knew he would get his friend back.  
  
\---  
  
Rose pulled him close to her, she ran her hands through his hair, then she cupped his chin. “Doctor.”  
  
“Rose.” he sighed,   
  
Then Rose pulled him in for a long deep passionate kiss. The other Doctor placed his hands around her waist, and pulled her in as close as he could. Then Rose’s hand was pulling his jacket off, the other Doctor pulled her jacket off, Rose guided them to the bed. They just about ripped each other’s clothes off. She was stood there in her bra and panties, he in his black boxers, his c**k straining in them.  
  
Rose looked at the Love and Lust in his eyes, she want to make love to him, but she knew she couldn’t, she wanted the Doctor to do that.   
  
“Rose.” the other Doctor whispered.  
  
“I am sorry, I cant ….”  
  
The other Doctor lay Rose down on the bed, “I can think of other ways to make you cum Rose Tyler.” he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor closed the TARDIS door behind him, he threw his coat over the coral strut next to the door. Then he walked over to the console, he undid his jacket and threw it on the chair, he was undoing his tie, when he decided to go and read a book.   
  
He walked down the corridor, then he heard it, Rose’s voice.  
  
\---  
  
The other Doctor slowly kissed her ankle. Then he looked at Rose.  
  
“If you want me to stop just say and I will.”  
  
Rose just nodded.  
  
The other Doctor continued to kiss her leg, from ankle, to outer thigh, then he moved to the inner thigh. Then peppered small kisses across her pu**y through her knickers.  
  
Rose moaned as he did this.   
  
Then he moved down to her other ankle and repeated his movement.  
  
Rose placed her hands in his hair. “Doctor.”  
  
\---  
  
He felt his own c**k twitch, so he moved closer to her room, it was wrong he knew, but he had to. He could hear them both, he placed his hands into his own pants as he listened.  
  
\---  
  
The other Doctor moved her panties to one side, he could smell how aroused she was, he also knew two other things, she wasn’t thinking of him and that the Doctor was outside, so he knew what he had to do.   
  
“Rose can I ask you something?”  
  
She looked at him. And nodded,   
  
“Have you ever had a threesome?”  
  
“Pardon?”   
  
“A threesome?”  
  
“No, never why?”  
  
“Well we have an audience, and I have never even had sex really.”  
  
“An audience?”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Shit” rumbled, he was hard as a rock, he peeped his head round the door. “Sorry.”  
  
Rose looked at them both, and what the other Doctor had said hit her. “Are you sure?”  
  
The other Doctor looked at her, “Yes, I mean this maybe the only chance I get to do this with you, and you Miss Tyler will be the first human to have a threesome with a TimeLord.”  
  
She smiled. “Doctor, would you care to join us.” Rose held her hand out.  
  
“Really?” he looked at his twin.  
  
His twin nodded. “If you care to take the top I was busy down here.”   
  
The Doctor smiled and was out of his clothes and down to his white boxers by the time he got to the bed.  
  
“Wow, that was quick.”   
  
“I have waited a long time for this Rose.” he winked. Then he crawled onto the bed. “Erm could you give me two minutes to work my magic?” he looked at his twin.  
  
“By all means, I will watch.” he winked   
  
The Doctor then slid his hands under Rose. “Miss Tyler, I believe I left a question unanswered and allowed someone else to answer it.” he placed his mouth to her ear. “I am sorry for that, but know this, that day we stood and held hands and I told you about the Earth moving and how I felt it, and you stood there and listened, that was the first moment you chipped at the wall I had put up. Then on platform one, you took the end of the Earth in your stride.” The Doctor then slowly undid her bra. Rose moaned at his words, his hands moved to her breasts.  
  
The other Doctor stood back and watched as the Doctor whispered into her ear and toyed with her breasts, he rubbed his throbbing c**k through the material of his boxers and the Doctor described how Rose had taken the Doctor’s hearts.  
  
“Then you chipped away at it again, when we met Charles Dickens, you were ready to die with me in that morgue. Then when we found out I had taken you away for 12 months instead of 12 hours. Then the Slitheen, you were ready to sacrifice your life to save the Earth. But the moment you broke the wall completely was when you stood in between me and that Dalek in the Van Statten museum.” The Doctor was teasing her nipples between his fingers, he made a quick glance to his twin, who nodded and the Doctor continued.  
  
“You showed me how the war had changed me, then I knew, I knew I had let you in. then we went to the Gamestation, and I meant it Rose, when we left Adam back at home, I only took the best, and I had you. Then came Captain Jack, how he thought he had you, you clever little thing you.” The Doctor moved down and kissed her nipple, then he continued. “But I knew deep down you were with me for good.”  
  
“Doctor,” Rose whispered, “you can tell me the rest later, right now I want you to kiss me and for….erm, I cant call you both Doctor?”  
  
The other Doctor stopped his stroking, “Your right, erm, how about John?”  
  
“John it is then. And erm could you pick up where you left off?”  
  
“Gladly”  
  
The Doctor then kissed Rose so lightly, he eased her lips apart and slid his tongue in. Rose met his tongue in her mouth, and just like they had once done on the TARDIS, they danced again.  
  
John repeated the trail he had done before, Ankle, inner thigh, outer thigh, then across her now wet panties and repeated it on the other thigh. Then he moved her panties down, Rose lifted her hips to aid him.  
  
Rose placed her hands in the Doctor’s hair and deepened the kiss.  
  
John then gently rubbed her folds.  
  
Rose moaned into the Doctor’s mouth.  
  
The Doctor then moved down to her breasts, he took one in his mouth and rolled her nipple between his teeth and tongue, the other he toyed with his fingers.  
  
John then slid a finger into Rose.  
  
She gasped. Her hands flew back into the Doctor’s hair.  
  
John then added another finger, he bent them slightly, he made small circles inside her. Looking for that little spot every female had. Then Rose screamed out DOCTOR as he found it. John then made his movements slow and deep.  
  
The Doctor switched breasts. His c**k was so hard now, as he knew what John was doing, Rose then began to buck in time to John’s thrusts.  
  
“John, please, I want you to swap with the Doctor.” Rose panted, she felt guilty a little, but she wanted her first orgasm to be with her Doctor.  
  
John nodded, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Then the Doctor peppered kissed down her tummy. “Hang on” Rose turned onto all fours, that should be better and then I can give you some pleasure John.”  
  
The Doctor smiled, “You sure you haven’t done this before?”  
  
“Haven’t done it but seen it on a DVD”   
  
“Ah.” the Doctor then parted her legs a bit more, and he positioned himself.  
  
Rose guided John to the top of the bed. “Kneel please.”   
  
John nodded, then Rose eased him out of his black boxers, he was hard and had pre-cum already seeping out. Then she licked it off. John moaned.  
  
The Doctor took this moment to dive into Rose’s folds with his tongue.  
  
She moaned out loud. Then she took John as deep as she could.  
  
The Doctor curled his tongue and made circles inside her, he could taste the juices that were already there, she tasted so sweet. Then he thrust in deeper, he then added a finger in to. His other finger stroked her throbbing cl*t as she bucked in time to his movements.  
  
Rose moaned as she made the movements faster and deeper on John. He had his hands in her hair and was moaning out loud.  
  
“God Rose…..,yes. That’s it” he was rocking on his knees. He knew he wouldn’t last long.  
  
The Doctor then took his tongue out and placed two fingers deep inside Rose.  
  
She moaned into John’s c**k, her other hand was cupped on John’s balls now. He was rocking hard, Rose felt the hot flush creeping over her, she knew she would cum any second, so she quickened the pace.  
  
The Doctor felt her muscles being to tighten, so on his next inward thrust he added another finger.  
  
The Doctor, felt Rose clamp around his fingers, then her juices began to flow.  
  
Rose took John hard, fast and deep.  
  
John screamed out her name as he emptied his seed into Rose’s mouth.  
  
Rose drank him deep, as the Doctor did with her. She felt her high begin to lift, she swallowed all of John saltiness down, then she slumped down a bit. John moaned out.  
  
Then Rose turned to the Doctor, “I want you now” her eyes were almost black with Lust.  
  
The Doctor quickly pulled his white boxers down, then he thrust his c**k into Rose’s still wet pu**y.   
  
Rose lifted herself up and pushed back into the Doctor. John was hard again as he watched The Doctor and Rose making love, so he took himself in his hand and stroked it.  
  
“God…..Jesus….Ah that’s it…….DOCTOR”   
  
The Doctor was thrusting deep, hard and fast into Rose, he was moaning out her name, then he came, he thrust deep inside and just as his orgasm hit him Rose’s pu**y clamped around him. Then he heard John shouting out as he came again.  
  
The Doctor, slowed right down to make his and Rose’s first joint orgasm last. Then he felt her coming down from a high.  
  
John had moved from the bed, he grabbed a towel and some flannels. The Doctor flopped onto Rose’s back.  
  
“Wow, that….”  
  
Rose just gasped, John handed them both a flannel, “I think I will grab a shower.”   
  
Rose nodded as did the Doctor.  
  
“On my own I meant.”  
  
“I know.” The Doctor winked.  
  
“I need to sleep” Rose yawned. “It seems ages since I slept.”  
  
“Come on then,” The Doctor snuggled under the blankets with Rose and held her as she slept.  
  
\---  
  
John came out of the shower wrapped in a pink fluffy towel, The Doctor couldn’t help but giggle.  
  
“Oi, that’s all that was there.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
John looked at Rose’s sleeping form, “Thank you for that.”  
  
“Hey it was your idea.”  
  
“It was wasn’t it.”  
  
The Doctor smiled.   
  
“You not tired?”  
  
“Nope, need a shower though, you want to swap places?”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
The Doctor went and had a shower, when he came back into the room John was asleep next to Rose. He smiled, and felt sorry for what was going to happen.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning, Rose awoke, she smelt the coffee. “Rise and shine.”  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw the Doctor sitting on the bed, he was wearing a robe.  
  
“Thanks.” she reached out and took the cup. “Where’s John?”  
  
“He is getting breakfast, what would you like?”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor, and poked her tongue out. “Well….”  
  
“Rose Tyler, there is plenty time for that or do you want another threesome?”  
  
She shook he head, “Just you, I think I owed that to John.”  
  
“He was happy, as was I, never thought the first time I made love to you would be with my twin there too.”  
  
“Me too.” Rose sipped on her coffee. “You know when you were you know last night, you were saying how I chipped away at your hearts.”  
  
“I know, you want me to carry on?”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Right Jack came on board with us, then we had the earthquake in Cardiff all thanks to Margaret/Slitheen, then came that fateful day on Satellite 5 the Daleks and The Dalek Emperor. Then the realisation what Bad Wolf meant. Then I knew I had to send you back to your mum as I was facing the end of my life, I was ready to die, to make sure the Daleks went with me, but I couldn’t Rose, you had changed me, I couldn’t kill them again. Then you took the heart of the TARDIS into you. That should never have happened. I knew then how much I had fallen for you. But I knew if I didn’t get it out of you, you would die. So I knew I had to do it. Then your killed the Daleks and then brought Jack back to life. Then I regenerated in front of you, then the mad Christmas with the Sycorax and me asleep for most of it.”  
  
“I remember, I thought you were dying that Christmas, that was the moment I knew that even though you had changed you were still the Doctor, my Doctor, and I made the vow then to be with you forever or if your life ended I would fight in your name.”  
  
The Doctor smiled then carried on. “Then we went to New Earth and Cassandra, that was weird, then the Werewolf and Queen Victoria, she rewarded us and the exiled us too. Then when we met Sarah Jane, I almost told you then. Then came Reinette, that was hard, Mickey was with us and it seemed things changed. then we fell through the void and found your mum and Dad, and the Cyberman. Then that mad time at the queen’s coronation. Then we stepped from the frying pan into the fire.”  
  
“The Impossible planet, I thought I had lost you for good that day, Ida said your last thought was of me.”  
  
“Yeah, I tried to say it again and bottled it, then came Elton and the Absorbaloff. Then the Olympics. And then….”  
  
“I know, the Daleks, Cybermen and The Battle at Canary Wharf.”  
  
The Doctor looked as Rose’s eyes glazed over. How they had been torn apart that day, and how she had declared her love for him on a cold windswept beach in Norway and he had faded away before he had been able to tell her.  
  
“Well I am not going any where now, and I love you Doctor.”  
  
“And I love you too, now up and ready we have to go get Donna and then find Martha.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
\---  
  
An hour later. The Doctor, Rose and John were stood in the bunker.   
  
Ood Sigma came walking over.  
  
“Doctor, Donna will join us presently.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“It is our pleasure Doctor, please feel free to pop in and see us, join in your song.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Oi spaceman”  
  
The Doctor smiled and saw his best friend walking towards him.  
  
“Where we off to now?”  
  
The Doctor smiled. “Earth.”  
  
“What again?”  
  
“Need to see some friends. Thank you again Ood Sigma”  
  
“You are Welcome Doctor. Goodbye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sitting having a laugh with Mickey. It had been three months since Davros and the Daleks, the Earth was rebuilding. Life was getting back to normal. Well as normal as it could be. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Mickey, Rhys, Sarah Jane and Martha all knew different. He sighed.  
  
“Oh now come on.” Mickey nudged him.  
  
“Sorry, just thinking.”  
  
“About the Doctor?”  
  
“Yes and no.”  
  
“I miss her to, its only been a few months.”  
  
“Do you really think he would take her back there?”  
  
“I don’t know, I mean she spent all that time looking for him, she changed on that world, she missed him. The first year was the worse.”  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
Then Jacks office phone rang.  
  
“Ok, that’s not a good sign.”   
  
“Trouble?”  
  
“Usually is when that rings.”  
  
“Hello TORCHWOOD?”  
  
“Oops! Rang the wrong phone haven’t it?”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Yup.” he popped the p, “Sorry it’s a bit topsey turvey here at the mo, erm are you at the hub?”  
  
“Where else, and since your ringing the office phone.”  
  
“Right, sorry, erm we will be there in a mo.” the Doctor rang off.  
  
“That was weird.”   
  
“The Doctor?”  
  
“Yeah. He is on his way.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor, Donna, Rose and John were stood around the console.  
  
John and Donna were laughing their heads off, and John was as loud as Donna.  
  
“Am I like that?” the Doctor whispered to Rose.  
  
“When your excited your louder than John.”  
  
“I don’t mean in the bedroom?”  
  
“Neither did I.”  
  
“Oh right.”   
  
Rose winked.  
  
“You are a tease Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Always, now lets go see Jack.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was stood on the Plaza, the TARDIS favoured this place when she was in Cardiff, then he heard the age old engines.  
  
He pulled the door open and walked straight into the Doctor.  
  
“Blimey.” The Doctor looked.  
  
“Sorry, just thought I would meet you.” then he looked and saw Rose, Donna and the other Doctor.  
  
“You weren’t kidding when you said topsey turvey.”  
  
“Nope, I need to find Martha, I tried her mobile but got no answer.”  
  
“Ah, she is off somewhere with UNIT.”  
  
“Really, I thought she would be with you.”  
  
“Well I tried but she didn’t want to, so she is off in the middle east retrieving some more Sontaran tech.”  
  
“Ah you got your spies at work?”  
  
“Nope, Mickey asked her.”  
  
“Ah Mickey the idiot with you?”  
  
“Back at the hub.”  
  
“Ok, erm would it be ok if I left Donna and John with you before I go look for Martha.”  
  
“John?”  
  
“The other me.”  
  
“Ok. Why do you need to find Martha?”  
  
“Well Rose and I are erm……, and he needs someone who loves him to help him heal, after all he was born in battle.”  
  
“Ah we may have a small problem there.”  
  
“How.” the Doctor moved so no one could see or hear.  
  
“Martha and Mickey, they have gone out a few times. Mickey is smitten.”  
  
“Riiiiight, that is a problem, well she can still help him and love him.”  
  
“She may not want to, Doctor you cant just dump him on Martha.”  
  
“I am not dumping him, I want him to have the best help.”  
  
“I thought that would have been Rose, I mean, why are they both here.”  
  
“Long story.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“I can find Martha and ask her, if she doesn’t want to, well I will have to think of something.”  
  
“Why cant he stay here with you lot.”  
  
“That wouldn’t be wise, he looks like me, has my memories and feelings, but he has Donna in there too, I can handle one Donna but two, no way. He needs to see life and make his own memories, not rely on mine.”  
  
“You have thought this through haven’t you?”  
  
“Had to.”  
  
“Ok they can stay with me while you go look for Martha.”  
  
\---  
  
John, Donna Jack were stood outside the TARDIS.  
  
“Your dumping me?” Donna looked angry.  
  
“No, you have been through a lot in the last few days, you need a break, and you can show John around. I need to find Martha.”  
  
“And spend time with Miss Tyler?”  
  
The Doctor looked at John. “There is plenty time for that later, the important thing is to get you sorted.”  
  
“You care that much?”  
  
“I do. You and I are the only two TimeLords left in the whole of creation.”  
  
“True, ok good luck and see you soon.” John then turned to Rose.  
  
“Rose, one last time?” he waggled his eye brows.  
  
“Sorry John. But no,” she looked at the hurt in his eyes.   
  
“You see, you need to live and find yourself, you are your own man John, you think you love me. But why?”  
  
“Because he does.”  
  
“Exactly. You need to find and fall in love for yourself.”  
  
“You are good Rose, I can see why he loves you so much”  
  
“Bye John. See you soon.”  
  
John hugged Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Martha was lying on her small camp bed. It was warm and sticky. They had found the tech, they would be leaving in two days. So she had nothing to do. She tried reading.  
  
But her mind wandered back to recent events. The Daleks, Davros, all the Doctor’s family, then came the other him. And Rose too, Jack, Mickey and herself had been dropped off, then he had left. Mickey had said he would take Rose and Jackie back to the parallel world. Then he thought that he may leave the other Doctor with her.  
  
This has peed Martha off, Rose got the chance to have the Doctor again, and she didn’t. she knew it was silly, but she loved the Doctor as much as Rose, but he didn’t feel the same.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS then he went up the console, he stopped and placed his hands on it. He opened his mind.  
  
‘Am I doing the right thing, should I really leave him with Martha?”  
  
 _‘It is for the best my Doctor, as it has been said he needs to see human life, he has a human life. He will see it and thank you for it one day.’_  
  
‘I hope your right.’  
  
“Doctor.” Rose said as he had closed his eyes. “You ok?”  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes. “Yes. I’m….”  
  
“Don’t you dare say ‘I’m always ok’ you say that when your unsure or not ok.”  
  
“You know me too well, I was just having a chat with The TARDIS.”  
  
“About John?”  
  
He nodded.   
  
“He will understand Doctor.”  
  
“That’s what the TARDIS said.”  
  
“See, us girls know what we’re talking about.”  
  
The Doctor gave a half smile. “Ok, lets go find Miss Jones.”  
  
“How will we find her?”  
  
“TARDIS Key”  
  
“Ok, didn’t know you could do that.””  
  
“Yup, it’s a tracker to, its so if something happens and were are separated I can find you. So, off we go.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha threw the book to the ground.  
  
“Now, now Miss Jones what would Mr Shakespeare say if he saw you throwing his literature around.”  
  
Martha sat up and turned to the place the voice came from. “Doctor?”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“What? How? Hello.”  
  
“And again hello.” The Doctor grinned.  
  
“What brings you all the way out here?”  
  
“You, I need a chat.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
Martha got up from the camp bed. “I need to tell the major I am leaving.”  
  
“Ok, I am parked down there.” The Doctor pointed and then she saw Rose stood in the doorway.  
  
“Is that…”   
  
“Yes its Rose, I need your help.”  
  
“Ok give me a minute or two and I will meet you in the TARDIS.” Martha left and headed to the Major’s tent.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS with Rose, “I will go and make myself scarce whilst you two talk.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
“I know, but I think its for the best.”  
  
“Ok,” the Doctor leant in and kissed Rose just as Martha pushed the TARDIS door open.  
  
“Oh sorry, I’ll erm…”  
  
“Its ok Martha I was just going to erm….. Grab a shower.”  
  
“Ok.” Martha watched as Rose smiled and left the room.  
  
“Ok Doctor, what do you need my help with?”  
  
“Me.”  
  
“Pardon.”  
  
“You know how there is two of me?”  
  
Martha nodded, “Yes.”  
  
“Well….” the Doctor explained what had happened how Rose didn’t want John she wanted The Doctor and then they knew who was the best person for John.  
  
“Me, so because Rose didn’t want him you think oh Martha will?”  
  
“No, its not like that, he needs someone who can help him and that person is you, I know it is.”  
  
“Doctor, I don’t know I mean, what if I make him worse?”  
  
“You wouldn’t do that, I know you would help him, he needs to experience life for himself Martha, instead of relying on my memories, he needs to make his own.”  
  
“So you want me to baby-sit a TimeLord?”  
  
“No, look lets go and get him.”  
  
“Doctor I don’t know, I mean you know how I feel about you… I am seeing Mickey at the moment.”  
  
“I know, he needs a friend Martha, and I hope things work out for you and Mickey I do. But you’re a the best person to help him Martha.”  
  
“Ok, ok I will try, I am not promising anything.”  
  
“Ok, just help him, that’s all he needs Martha, he needs to see life through his eyes not mine, he needs to sample human life.”  
  
“Ok, I will be his friend and help him.”  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Now lets go get him.”  
  
The Doctor smiled and set the TARDIS in motion.  
  
\---  
  
John, Donna, and Jack were sat around the table in the meeting room, Gwen, Ianto and Mickey had left them to it.  
  
“So, your ok now?”  
  
“Yeah, find and Dandy.” Donna smiled. She looked over at John. He looked miles away. “Am doing better than him.” Donna nodded to John.  
  
John looked at Donna. “Sorry, its just a lot to take in, I have all his knowledge, memories and feelings, but that’s him not me, I need to have my own life, not be dumped on Martha or anyone else. Jack could you help me?”  
  
“Sure, what do you need?”  
  
“Passport, credit cards, NI number the usual, oh and a place to live, and could you do it before the Doctor gets back.”  
  
“Sure, how about a job too?”  
  
“Sure, but not here?”  
  
“No, what would you like to do?”  
  
“Erm, a teacher, I would like to be a teacher.”  
  
“Ok, what do you want to teach?”  
  
“Erm, history, am pretty good at that, I can put his knowledge to good use.”  
  
“Ok, one life coming up and your name is John Smith?”  
  
“Yup”  
  
Jack left Donna and John to it, it wouldn’t take his team long to put together what John needed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor, Martha and Rose were walking along the Plaza.  
  
“It’s seems years ago since I was last here.”  
  
“I know, I just hope it stays peaceful for a while.” The Doctor reached out and held Rose’s hand.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack had just sat down he had all the things John needed when the hub door opened and in walked the Doctor, Rose and Martha. They headed up to Jack’s office, Donna and John were sat on the sofa.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hello, Donna, and its John isn’t it?” Martha smiled  
  
“Yes, hello Martha.”  
  
“Right, then.” Jack started to say. “John I have everything you need.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I am taking the advice I was given, I need to live as a human, I am part human and part TimeLord. So I asked Jack to give me a life and he has graciously helped me.”  
  
“But, you cant be alone, you need someone with you, to stop you.”  
  
“No Doctor, that’s you, I know I made a mistake, I have done as you did, and now I want to heal and this my way of doing it, I wont disappear, I will stay in touch. But I need to do this on my own, you understand, that’s what made you leave Gallifrey, the thrill of living amongst the people not watching.”  
  
“I know, you better stay in touch.”  
  
“I promise, I can feel you up here.” John pointed to his head, “and here” he placed his hand on his heart.  
  
“And I you Brother.” The Doctor then hugged him. “Martha I’m afraid I dragged you here for nothing, would you like me to take you back?”  
  
“Not bloody likely, I have found what they wanted and anyway, I don’t think UNIT is for me.” Martha looked at Jack.  
  
“About time, when can you start?”  
  
“Tomorrow if you like, right now I want a decent coffee, a shower, some food and sleep.”  
  
“I can help with the coffee.” Ianto yelled out.  
  
“How about I help with the food?” Mickey popped his head in.  
  
“And you can use my room and shower, there is some clothes in the small cupboard.”  
  
“Oh I am going to like it here.” Martha turned and headed for Jack’s room.


End file.
